Strange Kid
by Seungra Lee
Summary: Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia tak menyukai wanita. Di sisi lain, ia malah memilih seorang anak kecil berusia 14 tahun sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya. /HunHan/Sekai story/ CHAPT 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title

Strange Kid

Desclaimer

©Seungra Lee

Cast

HunHan ofc

Rate T for this chapter

Warning

Typo everywhere, OOC (maybe), alur cerita berantakan

No SIDERS Allowed!

.

.

_I lost my soul for a long time_

_I cant find anyone to make me believe_

_That love is always be here by my side_

_When I met you, the world seems different_

_._

_._

"Oh Sehun, kapan kau akan berhenti berpacaran dengan laptopmu itu? Kalau kau terus – terusan begini, kau akan cepat tua! Carilah sedikit hiburan.", omel seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja tampan yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aku sibuk, Kai. Lain kali saja.", balas namja bernama Sehun itu kepada namja yang mengomelinya, Kai.

Kai hanya mendengus kesal. Dari pagi sampai malam, bosnya ini sama sekali tak mau terlepas dari laptop dan tumpukan kertas sialan di depannya. Bukannya otoriter, ia hanya merasa kasihan. Sehun kesepian, sehingga ia menggunakan pekerjaannya sebagai alat untuk mengusir rasa sepi tersebut.

Lagipula, Sehun seorang pria sehat secara biologis kan? Apa dia tidak membutuhkan sedikit err.. hiburan? Pergi ke bar dan berkenalan dengan salah satu gadis seksi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Selama ini, Sehun terlalu mengabaikan kebutuhan biologisnya. Ia pasti tersiksa. Sampai sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di benak Kai.

"Ya! Sehun – ah. Kenapa kau tidak sedikit bersenang – senang dengan err.. seorang gadis?", tawar Kai berbasa – basi. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya pria itu tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada seorang gadis, asal kau tahu saja.", jawab Sehun dingin.

"Aku tahu kau gay tapi ayolah.. kau pikir siapa lelaki di dunia ini yang rela dijadikan hiburan? Yang ada wanita penghibur, tidak ada lelaki penghibur."

Sehun menatap Kai tajam. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal bibir seksi Kai dengan kaos kaki ayahnya yang jarang dicuci. Seenaknya saja berbicara. Sehun bukan gay, walaupun ia akui ia tidak menyukai gadis. Namun bukan berarti ia tertarik pada lawan jenis. Ia hanya cuek.. yah cuek.. sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang namanya lawan jenis.

"Maaf, aku menolak." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Hei ayolah! Selama 26 tahun kau hidup di dunia ini kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya 'bermain' bukan?", pancing Kai.

Sehun terdiam. Ucapan Kai seratus persen benar, tidak ada yang meleset. Ia memang terlalu mengabaikan kebutuhan seksualnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Hanya satu hal yang bisa memberikannya kenikmatan, uang.

Karena uang adalah segala – galanya.

Tak ada seorangpun mampu hidup tanpa adanya uang.

"Kau tampan, Sehun. Sayang sekali jika kau menyia – nyiakan kegagahan tubuhmu dengan mengabaikan hasrat seksualmu."

Kai benar lagi. Sehun adalah lelaki tampan, berkulit putih, bertubuh tinggi sempurna dan kaya raya. Siapa yang tak menginginkannya? Ratusan bahkan ribuan pria dan wanita mungkin akan rela membuka bajunya di depan Sehun hanya dengan tatapan tajam pria tampan itu. Tak mungkin ada yang menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya.", tutup Sehun, tak lama kemudian lelaki itu keluar dari ruang kerjannya meninggalkan Kai yang menatap punggungnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Taman. Tempat tujuan Sehun kali ini. Layar laptop dan tumpukan kertas putih itu cukup membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Jadi mungkin ia harus merilekskan diri di sebuah taman yang cukup indah. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku. Bangku itu tidak kosong, ada seorang namja yang duduk di sana. Sehun duduk di samping namja itu.

Namja itu bertubuh jauh lebih mungil dari Sehun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya lusuh, ia nampak dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Samar namun pasti, Sehun dapat mendengar isakan kecil namja itu.

Entah mengapa, isakan namja itu berhasil membuat jiwa egois Sehun meluruh seketika. Sehun merasa kasihan pada si mungil yang tengah menangis tersebut. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak si mungil.

"Ya, gwenchana?", tanya Sehun lembut.

Namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya mencari sumber suara. Matanya menemukan Sehun tengah memandang lembut ke arahnya. Ia mengerjap polos. Manis, kesan pertama yang Sehun dapat dari namja mungil itu.

"Hiks..", namja itu menangis lagi. Sehun yang merasa kebingungan tanpa ragu langsung memeluk namja itu. Si mungil menangis sejadi – jadinya di pelukan Sehun, orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Apa daya? Pelukan adalah salah satu obat manjur untuk menyembuhkan kesedihan dan luka hati.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Sehun saat ia merasa tangisan namja itu mulai reda.

"L-luhan.", jawab namja itu gugup.

"Aku Sehun. Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Di Panti Asuhan, tapi mereka mengusirku.", lirih Luhan. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipi chubbynya. Sehun mengangguk. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat hati si mungil ini risau.

"Hei.. uljimma! Kenapa mereka mengusirmu hmm? Apa salahmu?", tanya Sehun sembari mengelus helaian rambut halus Luhan.

"Mereka membenciku. Mereka bilang aku tidak layak berada di antara mereka. Mereka bilang ibuku seorang pelacur, ayahku seorang mucikari, kakakku seorang bartender murahan. Padahal, aku tidak mengenal siapa keluargaku.", ucap Luhan terputus – putus oleh tangis.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ucapan polos Luhan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan. Namja itu mengatakannya dengan lepas, jujur, dan apa adanya.

"Apa nama Panti Asuhan tempat kau tinggal?"

"Panti Asuhan Kwanghee."

Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia merasa tertarik dengan namja kecil ini. Dia sangat polos dan sepertinya menyenangkan. Terlebih namja itu hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, mengekspos kulit tangannya yang mulus dan kakinya yang jenjang. Semua itu berhasil membangunkan monster dalam diri Sehun yang selama ini tertidur.

Bersenang – senang. Ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Kai di ruang kerja tadi. Apa salahnya bersenang – senang? Lagipula, ia sangat penasaran dengan semua itu. Ini saatnya ia mengetahuinya. Dan Luhan adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bersenang – senang.

"Hei.. jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang?", tawar Sehun.

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu!"

"Kalau kubelikan es krim dulu?"

"Mmm.. boleh juga!"

Luhan mengangguk cepat mengiyakan tawaran Sehun. Dimata Sehun, Luhan terlihat begitu imut dan manis, bahkan ia terlihat sangat cantik seperti wanita. Tubuhnya juga sangat ramping, tidak seperti anak laki – laki biasanya.

"Kajja!", ajak Sehun sembari menarik lengan mungil Luhan.

.

.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat ulah Luhan. Namja mungil itu nampak terlalu bersemangat menghabiskan eskrim cokelatnya. Luhan yang merasa di perhatikan, menghentikan tingkah lucunya itu. Ia berdehem sambil mengelap cairan cokelat yang menempel di bibir dan pipinya.

"Hati – hati kalau sedang makan, nanti kau bisa tersedak.", nasehat Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aniya."

"Ini musim gugur, kau hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek, apa tidak dingin?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali memakan es krimnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sehelai kain hangat mendarat di punggung sempitnya. Ia menoleh, ternyata Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuhnya. Pipi Luhan merona hebat. Jaket Sehun sangat hangat walaupun terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Nanti kau sakit. Apa kau tidak sekolah besok?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia meletakkan es krimnya kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Aniya.", jawabnya singkat. Sehun menatapnya iba.

"Kenapa tidak sekolah eoh?", tanyanya lagi.

"A – aku, tidak boleh sekolah oleh pihak panti.", lirih Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Tidak boleh sekolah? Peraturan macam apa itu? Pendidikan adalah hak asasi yang pantas didapatkan semua orang! Mana bisa seenak jidatnya melarang anak sekolah seperti itu?

"Kau ingin sekolah?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Ia merasa ada setitik harapan di setiap ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Ne! Aku sangat ingin sekolah!", gencar Luhan antusias.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Tangan besarnya mengelus helaian surai cokelat Luhan. Ia merasa iba pada anak ini, namun disisi lain ia ingin memiliki setiap lekuk tubuh Luhan. Setan dan malaikat dalam dirinya seakan berperang untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat.

_Aku akan mengadopsinya._

"Kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai larut."

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Kupikir ada yang salah dengan dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapan sinis Kai. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan namja berkulit tan tersebut kepadanya. Sekretarisnya ini memang selalu cerewet. Sok menasehati dan bersikap seolah – olah dia paling benar. Jika saja Kai bukan sekretaris kepercayaannya, ia pasti sudah memecatnya sejak dulu.

"Di dunia ini banyak sekali wanita atau bahkan pria yang bisa kau nikmati. Mereka jauh lebih profesional dan handal dalam hal bercinta. Kenapa kau memilih anak dibawah umur yang pikirannya masih polos?"

Ucapan Kai selalu masuk akal, walaupun Sehun tidak menyukainya. Tentu banyak sekali orang di dunia ini yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada pria setampan Sehun. Tapi Luhan? Kenapa Sehun memilihnya?

Karena ia indah..

Karena dia polos dan penurut..

Kecantikannya melebihi dewi dan wanita manapun..

"Bahkan usia kalian terpaut 12 tahun. Apa kau tidak takut massal mengetahui bahwa Direktur Oh Sehun memelihara anak berusia 14 tahun sebagai pemuas nafsunya?"

Sekali lagi ditegaskan, Sehun tidak akan peduli apapun ucapan Kai. Ia yakin massa tidak akan berani mengeroyoknya. Sehun adalah penguasa, ia memiliki segalanya. Ia bisa saja menyumpal setiap mulut pencemooh itu dengan uangnya yang melimpah. Hanya dengan uang, ia bisa memiliki segalanya.

"Apa kau akan membeli Luhan? Atau kau menculiknya?", Kai mengintrogasi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Dia berasal dari Panti Asuhan. Aku akan mengadopsi Luhan dan meresmikan diri sebagai Ayah angkatnya. Aku harus membebaskannya dari panti asuhan keparat itu."

"Kenapa? Apa masalahmu dengan panti asuhan itu?"

"Mereka sangat kejam. Mereka melarang Luhan bersekolah dan membully bocah itu habis – habisan. Terlalu sampai hati."

"Well, ceritamu semakin menarik saja, Oh Sehun. Kau dan Luhan bagaikan ayah yang meniduri anaknya sendiri. _So funny_.."

Sehun menulikan telinganya mendengar ucapan menusuk Kai. Sungguh, dia seperti seorang istri yang marah karena suaminya selingkuh. Kai? Istrinya? Cih.. ia tak akan sudi memiliki istri secerewet Kai.

"Pikirkan baik – baik sekali lagi, Sehun – ah. Apa kau yakin melakukan semua ini?"

"Ne.. semuanya telah kupikirkan matang – matang. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Kai hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ia tahu Sehun seorang yang selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Ia kaya, ia bisa membeli apapun. Ia terlalu cepat memutuskan. Ia benci berpikir dua kali. Apa yang ia katakan harus menjadi kenyataan. Karena, ia memiliki uang. Uang adalah segalanya. Dewa dari kehidupan ini, setidaknya itu menurut Sehun.

"Baiklah, hanya satu pesanku padamu.."

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya."

Sehun tertawa keras mendengar peringatan Kai. Semua itu terdengar seperti lelucon paling memuakkan di dunia. Jatuh cinta? Pada anak kecil? Hell no! Kemungkinan Sehun mencintai Luhan hanyalah nol persen alias tidak ada.

"Kau terlalu pintar melawak, Kkamjong."

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. Entah mengapa ia sangat sentimen jika Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Seakan – akan predikatnya sebagai pria tampan (setelah Sehun tentunya) runtuh seketika.

"Yakk! Kau akan memperkosa anak itu, Oh Sehun. Bisa saja kau.."

"Kau apa?"

"Kau menyukainya.. lalu jatuh cinta padanya..", lirih Kai. Sebenarnya jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?"

"TIDAK."

Kai menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai memenuhi pipinya. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun, lelaki berwajah angkuh tersebut.

_Iya.. Sehun – ah. Aku cemburu.. kenapa kau memilih anak itu? Sementara aku ada di sini.. aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun._

Batin Kai menangis.

~Strange Kid~

Aventador LP700 Sehun berhenti di sebuah gedung sederhana di daerah Gwangju. Ia keluar dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam gedung bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Kwanghee" tersebut. Ia melirik arlojinya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk samar namun pasti.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri wanita tersebut. Setelah beberapa sesi tanya jawab formal, Sehun kemudian mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Sooyoung – ssi, bolehkan aku meminta data Luhan?", tanya Sehun.

Ia memang berencana mengadopsi Luhan hari ini. Ia akan mengukuhkan diri sebagai Ayah angkat Luhan sekaligus 'majikan' baru namja mungil itu. Baru 4 hari mereka berpisah, namun Sehun sudah merasa rindu dengan aroma tubuh Luhan yang memabukkan. Dan jangan lupakan wajah manis orientalnya yang sangat indah itu.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Oh.", balas Sooyoung sembari menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Sehun. Tak mau memperpanjang waktu, Sehun segera membuka map tersebut dan membaca isinya,

**Nama : Xi Luhan**

**Tempat/tanggal lahir : Beijing, 20 April 2000**

**Nama Ayah : -**

**Nama ibu : Xi Heechul**

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai Luhan?"

"Luhan namja yang sangat manis, ia polos dan juga penurut. Namun sayang, nasibnya tak semanis wajahnya. Ibunya yang bodoh itu tega membuang Luhan ke panti ini dengan alasan ia tak menginginkan kehadiran Luhan. Ia tak menyebutkan nama ayahnya, bisa jadi Luhan adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap."

Sehun menyimak kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya sarat akan rasa penasaran.

"Disini, ia lebih menderita lagi. Ia sering menjadi korban bullyan teman – temannya. Menangis adalah kebiasaan yang tak pernah ia lewatkan. Ia selalu menangis, dan itu membuat kami khawatir. Sampai kemarin ia kabur dari panti, beruntung Anda menemukannya dan mengembalikannya ke sini. Kami sangat berterimakasih, Tuan Oh."

Cih.. berterimakasih katamu? Kau bahkan telah mencampakkan Luhan dan mengambil haknya sebagai manusia.

"Apa Anda yakin dengan semua ini, Tuan Oh? Maksud saya, apa Anda tidak terlalu muda untuk mengangkat seorang anak? Apa Anda memiliki istri?"

Semua pertanyaan Sooyoung telah Sehun persiapkan jawabannya matang – matang. Lelaki itu sudah menduga bahwa pertanyaan – pertanyaan aneh macam itu pasti akan terlempar kepadanya.

"Istriku telah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu. Kami tidak memiliki anak sedangkan aku sangat mencintainya. Ia berpesan jika aku ingin bahagia, aku harus mengadopsi seorang anak.", bohong Sehun.

Dan bodohnya Sooyoung mengangguk percaya.

"Arraseo. Sebelumnya tolong tandatangani surat ini dan Luhan resmi menjadi anak angkat Anda."

Sehun mengeluarkan pulpennya. Dengan santai ia menandatangani surat itu. Ia menyeringai dalam hati.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan.

TOK TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Dengan sigap Sooyoung membukakan pintu tersebut. Ternyata orang yang dibicarakan telah tiba.

"Soo Ahjumma, mana Appa baruku?", tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Ucapkan salam pada Appa barumu, Luhannie."

"Se-sehun hyung?"

.

.

TBC

Next? RCL Pliss

Annyeong! *teriak bareng Lulu* Seungra datang membawa HunHan. Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari maraknya kasus pemerkosaan anak sama pedofil yang terjadi di Indonesia baru – baru ini nih…

Jadi Seungra kepikiran bukan jadiin Sehun pedofil. Alasannya adalah mukanya Sehun yang gantengnya minta ampun itu ternyata borosnya juga minta ampun! Cocok gitu jadi bapak – bapak! #plakk #digamparLuhan

Dan Luhan, maaf ya kalo Luhannya aku nistain. Soalnya menurut aku, orang yang wajahnya imut pantas untuk teraniaya hahaha #laribarengkyuhyun..

Next? Review plisss #puppyeyesgagal


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning

Title

Strange Kid

Desclaimer

Sehun dan Luhan punya Tuhan, Pakdhe SooMan, dan EXO, tapi Sehun sudah meresmikan diri jadi suami saya, jadi dia punya saya haha #plakk #dibakarLuhan. Alur cerita murni dari otak absurd Seungra.

Cast

HunHan ofc

Rate M for this chapter

Warning

Typo everywhere, OOC (maybe), alur cerita berantakan, NC inside!

SIDERS? BERTOBATLAH! :v

Chapter ini full HunHan moment, untuk couple lainnya seperti Sekai, dll.. mungkin chapter depan aja ya

Chapter 2

.

.

"Soo Ahjumma, mana Appa baruku?", tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Ucapkan salam pada Appa barumu, Luhannie."

"Se-sehun hyung?"

Luhan terpaku menatap sosok pria tinggi di samping Sooyoung. Pria itu mengadopsinya? Yang benar saja. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka, ia hanya heran bagaimana bisa seorang pria 26 tahun mengadopsi seorang anak berusia 14 tahun sepertinya. Hal yang sangat tidak logis.

"Well, Luhan – ah. Kita bertemu lagi.", ucap Sehun diiringi senyuman tampan yang mampu membuat Luhan merona hebat.

"Jadi hyung akan –"

"Benar Lulu, aku Appa barumu. Kau mau pulang ke rumahku bukan? Disana ada banyak eskrim.", bujuk Sehun.

Mata Luhan membesar. Ia membayangkan betapa nyamannya tinggal bersama Sehun kelak. Tinggal di rumah besar, mewah, dan pastinya es krim kesukaannya selalu tersedia disana. Terlebih ia tinggal dengan seorang lelaki yang luar biasa tampan. Oh.. hari – hari buruk di panti asuhan sialan ini pasti akan berubah menjadi surga jika ia tinggal bersama Sehun.

"Kajja kita pulang.", ajak Sehun menarik tangan mungil Luhan keluar ruangan. Sebelumnya ia sempat membungkuk kepada Sooyoung sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

"Kenapa Hyung ingin mengadopsiku?", tanya Luhan. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Sehun.

"Karena kau sangat lucu dan menyenangkan mungkin."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Hanya karena itu?

"Bukankah kau ingin sekolah? Aku berniat untuk menyekolahkanmu.", lanjut Sehun

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sehun pasti bercanda. Masih ada juga orang baik di dunia ini yang rela membuang uangnya demi menyekolahkan seorang anak yatim piatu. Sehun terlampau baik. Luhan tidak bisa diam aja, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas semua kebaikan Sehun.

"K-kau bercanda kan?", gugup Luhan.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang pembual?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Begitu tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Ia yakin semua yang dikatakan Sehun bukan main – main. Perlahan namja mungil itu menangguk kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada jalanan.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah.. tidak ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai mansion. Bagunan itu begitu megah dan terlihat sangat mewah. Terlintas di benak Luhan tentang betapa kayanya orang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Kita sudah sampai. _Welcome home_, Oh Luhan."

"Oh Luhan?"

Luhan ingin protes kepada Sehun yang seenak jidatnya mengganti nama marganya. Sementara lelaki tinggi itu hanya melempar senyum maut andalannya yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja manapun pingsan seketika.

"Mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Xi Luhan, tapi Oh Luhan. Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, Lulu kecil."

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel. Lulu kecil? Panggilan macam apa itu?

Haha, Lulu kecil, kau tidak menyadarinya? Lihat saja tubuhmu yang mungil jauh dari ukuran anak laki – laki seharusnya. Bahkan tinggi badanmu hanya sebatas dada Sehun. Masih menolak dipanggil Lulu kecil, Oh Luhan?

"Ayo masuk!"

Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya, sementara Luhan mengekor dibelakang. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip menganggumi interior rumah mewah Sehun. Sudah 14 tahun ia menghirup udara di dunia ini, namun belum pernah sekalipun ia masuk di istana megah seperti ini.

"Hyung~"

"Appa."

"Eoh?"

"Aku sudah mengadopsimu, kau ingat? Aku mengangkatmu sebagai anak bukan sebagai adik, Lulu kecil. Panggil aku Appa atau Daddy lebih baik. Ya! Daddy, panggil aku Daddy, oke?"

"N-ne, D-daddy."

"Anak pintar."

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat wajah manis Luhan yang super innocent itu. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan perlahan. Si polos itu sama sekali tak curiga dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, ia hanya percaya pada Daddynya.

"Daddy, mana es krim yang kau janjikan?", tanya Luhan.

"Lulu ingin es krim eoh? Daddy punya yang lebih enak daripada es krim. Lulu mau?"

"Heung? Jinjja? Cepat berikan!"

Sehun menaik turunkan jakunnya melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. Oh.. bagaimana ia bisa menahan hasratnya untuk segera memakan Lulu kecilnya?

"Kyaa!"

Luhan berteriak nyaring ketika Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal secara tiba - tiba. Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar, mengabaikan maid – maid rumah Sehun yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Tunggu disini, aku mandi dulu. Jangan kemana – mana, oke?", titah Sehun setelah menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sendiri lagi, walau hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sebal adalah, ia harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan es krimnya.

"_Don't show me that face, _Little Lu. Setelah ini kita makan es krim ne?"

Luhan mengangguk senang menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum miring menatap Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan saat mengangguk senang.

"_Good boy_.", tutup Sehun sebelum kaki jenjangnya membawanya berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut. Matanya melempar pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar Sehun. Kamar ini sangat besar, tentunya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kamar murahannya di panti asuhan. Lihatlah perabotan – perabotan mahal itu! Sehun pasti tak segan – segan membuang uangnya untuk membeli semua barang mahal tersebut. Sungguh elit.

Luhan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi ruangan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mulai menyerangnya. Ah.. lama sekali Sehun mandi, apa yang dilakukan lelaki pucat itu sebenarnya? Tidur? Ia berbaring di ranjang saat rasa kantuk perlahan mulai memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar dari sosok mungilnya.

CKLEK

Sehun yang baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya tertegun melihat Lulu kecilnya telah damai dalam tidurnya. Lihat, bocah itu terlihat begitu manis saat kedua mata indahnya terpejam. Benarkah makhluk ini seorang laki – laki? Ayolah! Kau pasti bercanda! Bagaimana dengan wajahnya cantik, kulit mulus, tubuh ramping, dan surai lembut itu? Mungkin Luhan terlahir dengan kelamin yang salah.

Ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang, tepat disamping kepala Luhan. Tangan besarnya membelai rambut Luhan yang entah mengapa bisa begitu halus. Senyum miring terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Lu. Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak 'memakanmu' sekarang juga?", lirihnya.

Ia spontan berdiri saat merasakan adanya pergerakan tak nyaman dari si mungil Luhan. Ternyata ucapan lirih Sehun berhasil mengganggu mimpi indah rusa kecil kita. Ck.

"Kau sudah bangun, Lu? Aku pasti terlalu lama mandi sampai kau ketiduran begitu. Maaf.", ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Mata rusa itu sontak membulat menyadari pemandangan di depannya..

Oh, mereka sama – sama pria tapi kenapa melihat Sehun topless membuat pipinya memerah begitu saja? Mata si kecil itu langsung tertuju pada perut Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna. Sungguh, ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Eung~ Daddy, di perut Daddy ada coklat.", kata Luhan polos sembari menunjuk perut Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan alisnya bingung. Coklat? Apa maksudnya? Ia menatap perutnya. Hanya ada abs sempurna dan handuk putih yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Tidak ada coklat disana.

"Coklat apa, Lu? Tidak ada cokelat di perutku.", ucap Sehun menatap 'anak'nya datar. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk malu.

Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun. Dengan polosnya, tangan kecilnya meraba – raba abs Sehun yang terasa padat di tanganya. Oh, jadi itu yang kau maksud cokelat, Lulu? Kau ini polos atau terlalu polos sih?

"Ini cokelat?", tanya Luhan.

Sehun menahan napas. Sentuhan polos dari tangan mungil Luhan berhasil membuat gairahnya tersulut naik. Tangan Luhan masih bergerak – gerak di sekitar pusarnya. Ia menggeram frustasi dalam hati, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangan besarnya menangkap tangan mungil Luhan, memaksa bocah itu untuk berhenti bermain – main dengan 'cokelat' Daddynya.

"Ne ini cokelat, kau bisa memakannya nanti."

"Eh?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia salah tingkah. Ia menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan hilang dari balik pintu. Huh.. kenapa lelaki itu suka sekali meninggalkannya? Tidak tahukah ia Luhan sangat kesepian di sini? Mata rusanya kembali berbinar saat Sehun kembali dan membawa makanan kesukaannya, es krim. Ia berlari menyongsong lelaki itu, kemudian melompat – lompat saking senangnya. Sehun menanggapi tingkah bocah itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Ini kan yang kau mau?", tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Habiskan kalau begitu.", sambungnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, bibir Sehun telah membentuk sebuah seringaian yang cukup tajam.

Luhan melahap es krimnya dengan kalap. Ia menjilat dan meneguk cairan kental itu. Sementara Sehun sibuk menenangkan 'miliknya' yang mulai tegang karena Luhan terlihat begitu menggoda saat tetesan eskrim itu jatuh membasahi leher mulusnya.

Setelah es krimnya habis tak bersisa, Luhan menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Sehun. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu beralih ke dapur untuk mengembalikan gelas bekas es krim milik Luhan.

Sementara di kamar, Luhan bergerak – gerak gelisah. Di kamar ini sudah tersedia AC, namun kenapa semuanya terasa begitu panas? Ia berjalan kesana – kemari, berusaha menyerang rasa panas yang mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ada apa dengannya?

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dan kini ia telah berpakaian lengkap dengan baju santainya. Senyum liciknya mengembang tatkala melihat obat yang ia berikan kepada Luhan sepertinya mulai bereaksi.

_Well.. malam menyenangkan telah dimulai, Oh Sehun. Bersiaplah.._

"Kau kenapa, Lu?"

"Eunghh.. P-panass.. k - enapa disini sangat panas?", rancau Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Perlahan, ia rengkuh pinggang ramping itu dalam dekapannya. Ia berusaha memberi sedikit 'kesejukan' pada rusa kecilnya. Luhan mendesah lega saat rasa panas itu terusir dengan dekapan Sehun. Ia mengelus tangan Sehun yang bertengger manis di perutnya.

"Daddy, kau dingin..", lirih Luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Tangan nakalnya bergerak menuju bongkahan pantat Luhan yang kenyal itu, meremasnya dan membelainya pelan. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan, menyesapnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Eunghh.. daddyy..", Luhan melenguh saat ia merasakan sapuan benda lembut di bahu kirinya. Ia tak melawan, ia menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut tersebut. Merasakan lidah Sehun yang membelai lehernya lembut, membuatnya merasakan hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan, membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Lelaki itu menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Luhan.

"Dad- mmhh..",

Belum sempat Luhan menyampaikan maksudnya, Sehun telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tipis lelaki itu. Sehun melumat dan menjilat bibir mungil Luhan persis seperti cara Luhan melahap es krimnya. Si polos Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa bibir sang ayah, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia biarkan Sehun mendominasi.

BRUK!

Sehun mendorong Luhan keranjang, seiring dengan lepasnya tautan bibir mereka. Ia tempatkan tubuhnya di atas Luhan, hingga kini tubuh jangkungnya telah menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Malam ini.. jadilah bayiku.. menurutlah pada ayahmu, bayiku.", bisik Sehun seduktif.

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Bibir tipisnya benar – benar menyerang bibir penuh Luhan. Ia melumatnya kasar, sama sekali tak membiarkan namja mungil itu berkutik. Tangan besarnya bergerak ke bawah, meremas sesuatu yang masih terbungkus kain yang menurut Sehun sangat mengganggu.

PLOP!

Ia melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Luhan sebentar dan mengagumi indahnya wajah cantik itu. Apalagi dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dan tatapan mata yang sayu, membuat Sehun seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jemari kokohnya bergerak cepat melepas kaos sialan yang melekat di tubuh Luhan. Kemudian ia menarik ziper celana Luhan, dan menarik celana tersebut dalam sekali tarikan. Dan menyembulah Luhan kecil yang begitu imut. Begitu menarik untuk dihisap.

"Daddy.. apa yang- AHHH"

Luhan menjerit nyaring saat ia merasakan sapuan benda basah membelai lubang hangatnya. Ia menengok kebawah. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat ayah angkatnya tengah memainkan lidahnya di sekitar selangkangan dan lubang manisnya.

"Ahh.. Daddy.."

Sehun tak mempedulikan lenguhan Luhan. Ia mengulum kejantanan Luhan yang sedari tadi tegak seakan meminta perhatian. Memberikannya sedikit blow job yang membuat namja mungil itu hanya bisa menjerit pasrah di atas kuasa ayah angkatnya.

"Sshh.. Daddyy.. hentikan ahh..", Luhan merancau hebat saat Sehun menambah intensitas hisapannya. Ia berusaha menjambak rambut Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu mengentikan aktifitasnya, namun tangan kecil Luhan segera ditepis oleh Sehun. Luhan menggeleng hebat.

"Daddy.. aku mau pipis.. AHH..", teriakan nyaring Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan tumpahan lahar putih miliknya. Sehun menelan cairan itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

Dengan cepat, Sehun membuka seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sangat cepat, bahkan mungkin ini rekornya dalam hal membuka baju. Semua hanya untuk satu tujuan. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah dua hal.. yang kedua adalah uang, dan yang pertama adalah mahakarya indah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Kau adalah bayiku yang tak berdaya, Lulu kecil. Karena kau miliku..", desah Sehun

"Daddy.. mmhh..", Luhan mendesah parau saat Sehun tengah melukis sebuah karya indah di lehernya menggunakan bibir tipisnya.

Semua kissmark itu terlihat seperti lukisan paling manis di mata Sehun. Karena lukisan itu dilukis diatas sebuah kanvas hidup yang sangat cantik. Betapa beruntung pelukis yang mendapat kanvas tersebut. Dan ialah sang pelukis! Ialah pemilik kanvas cantik itu.

Bibirnya perlahan turun mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi diincarnya. Kedua twinsball Luhan yang sedari tadi menegang mencari perhatian. Ia mengulum dan menghisap tonjolan merah muda tersebut hingga membuat sang pemilik bergerak gelisah karenanya.

Tiba – tiba Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, membuat Luhan merengut karenannya.

"_It's the show.. please enjoy it, my baby_.", desah Sehun dengan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar begitu berat di telinga Luhan.

Mata Luhan membulat lebar saat ia merasa sebuah benda tengah menerobos lubang kecilnya. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit, rasanya benar – benar mengganjal. Ia melirik ke bawah, ternyata Sehun tengah memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya.

"A-appo..", desis Luhan.

Sehun tak peduli. Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju – mundur menembus lubang Luhan. Ia mengabaikan setiap jeritan Luhan yang disalah artikan Sehun sebagai jeritan penuh kenikmatan. Padahal, jeritan itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang tengah melawan Luhan saat ini.

"Ahh..ahh… appo.. Daddy.. hentikan.. pleasehh..", Luhan mulai terisak.

Sehun menambah dua jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan, hingga kini ketiga jarinya tengah menusuk – nusuk lubang sempit tersebut. God! Lubang Luhan begitu erat menjepit ketiga jarinya, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanannya diremas dan dimanjakan oleh lubang sempit ini. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh benar apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Ouhh..aahh.. Daddy.. emmhh…"

"Katakan, sayang.."

"Daddy.. ahh.."

"Lebih keras.."

"Daddy!"

"Cukup main – mainnya, _it's the time_."

Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Luhan. Ia melirik ke bawah, menatap kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak minta di manjakan. Ia menggenggam daging itu, tersenyum menang merasakan betapa perkasanya kejantanan miliknya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Menatap milik Sehun yang berukuran besar itu, jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya tentunya. Ia tengah berusaha untuk tidak menjerit takut sekarang.

"AKKHHHH! SAKITT! HENTIKAANN! KELUARKAN!"

Jeritan Luhan terdengar nyalang saat Sehun memasukan kejantannya dalam sekali hentak ke dalam lubang mungil Luhan. Rasanya benar – benar sakit, lebih sakit dari semua siksaan yang pernah ia rasakan di panti asuhannya. Sungguh, ia benar – benar tidak menginginkan semua ini.

"Sssshh.. baby.. kau benar – benar sempit.."

Berlawanan dengan Luhan, Sehun mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat kejantanannya dijepit oleh dinding rektum Luhan. Ia menggeram frustasi. Ternyata kenikmatan duniawi begitu memabukkan. Jangan salahkan Sehun jika dia akan ketagihan nantinya.

"AHH.. Daddy.. hikss.. appo.. keluarkan kumohon,.. aku tidak mau.."

Luhan menangis kencang dibawah kungkungan Sehun. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan berotot Sehun berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakit yang semakin menderunya. Sehun benar – benar menyiksanya. Lelaki pucat itu bahkan tak menyadari cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dari pusat peraduan mereka. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakit yang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Sehun mulai bergerak. Menusuk – nusuk Luhan yang pasrah dalam kekuasaannya. Ia tak peduli tangisan pria kecil itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang terpenting disini adalah kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

"Hiks..Daddy..eughh..ahh."

Panas. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Rektumnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Milik Sehun bagaikan pisau yang bisa menyobek rektumnya dalam sekali sayatan.

Ia salah menilai Sehun selama ini..

Ia pikir Sehun baik..

Ternyata tidak..

Kau terjebak, Xi Luhan!

Nikmati hukuman atas kebodohanmu..

"AHHH!", Luhan menjerit saat milik Sehun menghantam tepat di prostatnya. Rasa sakit itu telah tergantikan dengan kenimatan yang.. ah.. tidak bisa digambarkan.

Sehun menyeringai, ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. Sekarang saatnya untuk memberi susu pada bayi kecilnya.

"Ahh..ahh...lebih cepat, Daddy.. lebih cepat mmhh.."

Lihat? Bahkan Luhan meminta lebih. Ia menikmati hukumannya.

Sehun menuruti keinginan bayi kecilnya, ia tak mungkin membiarkannya menangis. Ia menambah intensitas tusukannya. Luhan terlonjak – lonjak di atas ranjang seiring dengan cepatnya sodokan sang ayah. Ia menggeleng kencang, tangisan penuh nikmat terlantun merdu dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Do you like it? Daddy will give you more, my baby."_

Sehun mengunci Luhan dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang. Lidahnya mengajak lidah si mungil Luhan untuk bertarung, saling berpagut, dan menunjukkan siapa yang terhebat. Jelas Luhan selalu kalah! Ia tak mungkin bisa melawan Sehun.

"Daddyy..ahh…lebih..", rancau Luhan tak karuan. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat seprai mahal yang melekat indah di ranjang Sehun, kini seprai itu berantakan.

"Daddy.. ahh.. aku mau pipis lagi..ssshh.."

"Keluarkan, sayang.. keluakan semuannya..."

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, keduanya meremas dada Luhan dan memainkan nipple pinknya yang menggoda. Bibirnya bermain di perpotongan leher Luhan, melukis karya seni indahnya lagi disana. Sementara dibawah, ia masih menusuk – nusuk Luhan dengan kekuatan penuh.

"AHHH", jerit Luhan saat jutaan benihnya menyembur membasahi dada dan perut Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah mendapati pemandangan indah di depannya. Luhan nampak begitu menggoda dengan lelehan sperma dan peluh yang menetes dari wajah cantiknya. Ia mengecupi wajah itu, berusaha merasakan terkstur halusnya.

"Yeoppo…hhh..", tak sengaja Sehun menggumamkan sebuah kata pujian pada Luhan. Ia bisa melihat Luhan tengah merona saat ini.

"Ahh..disituhh..Daddy… disituhh.."

Luhan menggeliat gelisah saat milik ayahnya berkali – kali menghantam titik sensitifnya. Rasa sakitnya kini telah berganti dengan rasa nikmat bertubi – tubi.

Sehun menggeram frustasi, matanya berkilat menahan nafsu. Oh, sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Kai yang telah mengingatkannya pada kebutuhan seksualnya. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya, semua yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dan semua itu ada pada diri si kecil Luhan.

"Uhh..Little Lu..ahh..", Sehun mendesah hebat, ia merasa kejantanannya tengah berada pada diameter maksimal saat ini. Ia hampir menuju puncaknya.

"Ahh..", Sehun berteriak seiring jutaan benihnya yang tumpah di dalam lubang mungil Luhan.

Luhan menggeliat kasar menerima cairan tersebut. Hangat, semua itu terasa begitu hangat. Ternyata hukumannya cukup menyenangkan.

Sehun terjatuh di samping Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan posesif sambil sesekali menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh namja mungil itu. Ia merasa ia adalah ayah paling beruntung di dunia karena anaknya begitu manis.

"Mulai sekarang, itu hukumanmu, Little Lu. Kau sanggup melakukannya untuk Daddy kan?", bisik Sehun seduktif.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain mengangguk lemah. Tak lama kemudian, hembusan nafas teratur terdengar dari sosok mungil Luhan. Rupanya si kecil ini begitu kelelahan hingga ia langsung jatuh tertidur setelah melayani ayahnya.

"Good night, my baby..", desis Sehun.

Ia menggeram kesal saat dengan tidak elitnya ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Ne, Kai – ahh.. ada apa? Mengganggu saja hh.."

".."

"APA?"

".."

"Kau bercanda.."

.

.

TBC

Gimana.. gimana? Ngebosenin sekali bukhaann? Haha.. untuk chapter ini maaf belum ada konfliknya, chapter depan ya!

Dan untuk sekai moment, saya taruhnya di chapter depan aja.

Di sini Kai jadi ukenya Sehun, emang agak absurd sih.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekai adalah OTP saya selain HunHan! Saya lebih milih Sekai daripada HunTao sebagai crack couplenya HunHan. Entah mengapa wkwkw.

Oke.. aku tau ini NC nya sama sekali gak hot dan gak kerasa feelingnya, dan aku yakin ini chapter sangatlah membosankan sampe yang baca ngantuk – ngantuk. Dan aku gak yakin apakah ini daddy kink atau bukan wkwk.. Tapi demi bulu ketek Kris yang lebat! Saya merinding ngetiknya. Oh salahkan diriku yang masih 14 tahun ini haha..

**Thankseu~^^**

** .7, BabyBuby, Lussia Archery, Rapp-i, Byun Nope, .96, Delu4Selu, EXiOh Hunhan, Maple Fujoshi2309, Nedera, younlaycious88, Yo Yong, Oh Zhiylulu Fujoshi, Kaisoo addicted, afranabilah19, , Rly. , kim heeki, .5, DeerIAM, Fujoshi203, babyazul, ashley97chan, oh-seha, Risuuu, deerpop, EXOtic Rei Kim, candra, SaranghaeKrisHun, SaranghaeHunkai, WulanLulu, lisnana1, shounars, luluna99, xiaohunnie, , myhunhanbaby, dll.**

**Thanks for the review, yeorobun^^**

_**Next? Review plisss (aegyo)**_


End file.
